


A smile better suits a Hero

by therifairy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, The Vault (Final Fantasy XIV) Spoilers, Very short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therifairy/pseuds/therifairy
Summary: She hadn’t had enough time to react, wasn’t able to at least throw up a barrier, before Zephirin’s lance struck Haurchefant’s shield.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone & Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 8





	A smile better suits a Hero

“ _Why?_ ” Therith sobs as she clutches Haurchefant’s limp hand in her own, holding tightly as she presses it to her face. She hadn’t had enough time to react, wasn’t able to at least throw up a barrier, before Zephirin’s lance struck Haurchefant’s shield. 

“Because I love you.” He smiles weakly up at her, fingers doing their best to rub against her face.

“Now go on, show me that smile of yours I so adore. A smile better suits a hero, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaah this is my first time posting on here hello! also the first time in a while since I've written anything bls be gentle ;u;
> 
> also this is up on my tumblr therifaerie so if you see it there it's not been stolen! just me trying to put my work out there


End file.
